


Please

by Setaeru



Series: Honey Whiskey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cock Slut Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, High School Student Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Professor Castiel, Size Kink, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: He looked up and felt his mouth dry up instantly. It was him, definitely. He wore an expensive suit, a trench coat in beige draped over his forearm. His eyes were a dark ocean blue color and his hair was a mess of dark brown. Dean swallowed dryly and scrambled up to his feet, shyly holding his hand out. “Uh...”--Dean accidentally sends the wrong person a dirty picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its my bday so we might as well celebrate it by having some sucky smut posted amiright lmao sry for the mistakes and for like how bad it is and stuff and yeah
> 
> also sry bc i can never think of a title or a proper summary or tags or anything

Castiel reached up and pulled his reading glasses off, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He leaned back in his seat with a soft groan, tossing his glasses onto the mess of papers littering his desk. He had finally finished grading the short essay’s his students had handed in and he was exhausted.

His phone dinged with a text message, and he sighed, wondering if his brother, Gabriel, was baking - he checked his watch, half-past nine - at night again. His brother had a weird obsession with making sweets and decorating them obscenely, drawing things from penis’ to anatomical hearts to stick figures with fat asses.

Castiel put his glasses back on and grabbed his phone from the desk, unlocking it and pulling up his text messaging app. It was from an unknown person. He clicked the message and his screen changed to the conversation thread.

Castiel nearly dropped his phone.

It was a partial picture of a male. He was average sized, with sharp hipbones; his thighs were thick and firm and creamy white, and as smooth as butter. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the see-through pink lace panties just barely holding the boy’s hard cock and balls.

_‘so hard it hurts’_ was written directly under the photo.

Castiel felt his cock twitch and rapidly harden in his slacks. He winced and shifted, adjusting his pants. Damn, it had been forever since he’d gotten so hard so fast. He debated on pretending to be the person this boy obviously thought he was, or informing him he had the wrong person. He huffed quietly.

**_‘You seem to have the wrong person.’_** He wrote, hesitating for a second before clicking enter.

His phone dinged with a new message barely five seconds later. _‘fuck who is this?’_ it read.

_**‘Unimportant. I suggest you double check the number before you send out nudes again.’** _

_‘like u didnt like it’_

_**‘Whether or not I did is, once again, unimportant.’**  
_

_‘so u did huh’  
_

_‘gimme a pic at least’  
_

_‘u got 1 of me’  
_

_**‘No.’**  
_

_‘come on man’  
_

_‘just a pic of ur cock’  
_

_‘u dont even gotta open ur pants... unless u already did’  
_

_**‘Man? Cock? What if I’m not male?’**  
_

_‘then come on baby girl show me how fuckin wet you are’  
_

Castiel stared down at the message. He carefully clicked the camera button to the left of his messaging box, shifting down in his seat and holding the phone in front of his crotch. He snapped a picture and quickly reviewed the shot of his substantial bulge and belt and thighs. Not bad. He sent the photo to the boy.

_‘holy shit ur huge’_ was the immediate response. _‘jesus fuck man r u wearing a suit? pls tell me ur wearing a suit’_

_**‘I’m wearing a suit.’**  
_

_‘fuck oh fuck’  
_

A video popped up below the message a minute later, showing a picture of the boy’s cock. Castiel glanced up, looking around his empty office and then towards the closed blinds and locked door. He hesitated for a second longer then turned his volume up and clicked the video.

The boy was lying on his back, his panties tucked down under his balls and his cock resting on his stomach. The video was shaky, his hips were wiggling and his cock was slowly leaking out precum, making a little puddle on his belly. And he was whining softly, whispering little pleas, “Fuck, please. Come on.” The video cut off abruptly.

Castiel pulled up his camera again, switching to video. He held the camera above his crotch, and clicked record. He deftly undid his buckle, opening his belt and following it by unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. He opened the front of pants and reached into his boxers, pulling his hard cock out and resting it on top of his pants. He tucked his boxers under his balls and gave his cock a slow stroke before cutting the video off.

He quickly watched it then clicked the send button. it didn’t take long for his phone to be flooded with messages.

_‘oh wtf’  
_

_‘thats not fair’_

_‘pls fuck me man pls’  
_

_‘i dont even care if ur gonna kill me after just come fuck me’_

_‘ur dick will prolly kill me anyways but who cares’  
_

_**‘It’s very late and I have work tomorrow.’  
** _

_‘jfc wth do u do thats more important than my fucking ass’  
_

_**‘I am a teacher.’**  
_

_‘aw fuck no’  
_

_‘plese dont tell me u work at lawrence high’  
_

_‘please*’  
_

_**‘I’m a University professor. You’re in high school?’**  
_

_‘good and yep im in gr 12′  
_

_**‘I see.’** _

_‘What?’_

_**‘Nothing.’**  
_

_‘come on ur not gon be weird now r u?? im legal man i swear’  
_

_**‘Okay.’**  
_

_‘ya ok’  
_

_‘u gon come fuck me??’  
_

_**‘I’ll fuck you tomorrow.’**  
_

_**‘But only if you do not come until tomorrow night.’**  
_

_‘dude no’  
_

_‘thats not fair’  
_

_‘u cant ask me to do that’  
_

_**‘I wasn’t aware I was asking in the first place.’**  
_

_‘fuck’  
_

_‘u better be fuckin hot man’  
_

_‘and know how to use that dick properly’_

_**‘We shall see. Goodnight.’**  
_

_‘ya ok gnight dude’  
_

_‘well see whr we can meet tmrw, ya?’  
_

_**‘Yes.’**  
_

_‘ok cool’  
_

_‘bye’  
_

_**‘Goodbye.’**  
_

Castiel lowered his phone slowly, setting it down on his desk and looking down at his hard cock. He hummed softly and spat into his hand and grasped his cock tightly, slowly jerking himself. He sighed and leaned back, relaxing and looking down at himself with hooded eyes. A devious grin spread across his face as an idea formed. He chuckled to himself. Teasing the boy a little wouldn’t harm anything.

* * *

Dean set his phone down on top of his bunched up blanket and stretched out across his bed, arching his back and biting his lip as his cock dragged along his abdomen. His cock was throbbing, leaking. He wanted to fist himself and jerk off until he came so hard he passed out but he also wanted to be fucked to hell by that stranger.

He’d never taken a cock bigger than four or five inches in his ass - although he did have an unused six inch dildo, and being given the opportunity to be fucked by a real person with a seven, maybe eight, inch dick was too good to pass up. Dean reached down and tucked himself back into his panties, swallowing back a whimper as he touched his sensitive dick. He turned over onto his knees, pushing his panties down below his ass. He grabbed the bottle of apple pie flavored lube from under his pillow and squirted a little onto his fingers. That dude had said he couldn't come, but he didn't say that Dean couldn't have a little fun. Of course, it would only serve to frustrate him more but fuck it.

He breathed slowly and buried his face in his pillow, reaching back and carefully rubbing his index finger against the rim of his asshole. He clenched his ass on instinct, then relaxed. Dean rubbed harder, sighing quietly into his pillow. He pressed his finger in, just the tip, and shuddered. He pulled his finger out and switched to his thumb, pushing it in slowly and carefully, struggling to adjust to the thickness.

It had been much too long since he’d done this. He worked his thumb mostly in, then pulled it out and replaced it with his middle finger, managing to push that in nearly all the way. He moaned lowly, hips twitching. Dean was quick to push in his index finger, thighs trembling at the sting. He panted into his pillow, rocking his hips and trying to relax around the fingers.

Feet bound up the stairs and headed directly for the bedroom. Dean all but ripped his fingers out of his ass, and shoved the capped lube under his pillow, grabbing his phone and quickly wrapping himself in his blanket, facing the wall. It was just in time for the bedroom door to open and one of the other boys to walk in with a friend.

“Hey, man,” a voice whispered. It was Aaron, he realized. “Dean’s asleep. We gotta be quiet.” There was a shuffle as Aaron and his friend walked closer. They sat on the bottom bunk below Dean, papers rustling and zippers opening and closing. They were doing school work together. Dean groaned inwardly.

His cock ached in his panties and his ass was suddenly too empty. He let out the quietest huff he could and closed his eyes, trying desperately to will himself to sleep. His phone buzzed in his hand, so he unlocked it and pulled up his messages. It was the stranger, and he’d sent a video. Dean muted his phone and clicked the video, eyes widening as he watched him jerk off.

He slowly rocked his hips, carefully not to shake the bed. The guy jerked off faster and faster and it wasn’t long before his hips were twitching and thick globs of come were dribbling out of his cock, rolling down over his hand and threatening to mess his expensive-looking slacks. Dean squeezed his eyes shut the moment the video ended and swallowed thickly. He opened his eyes again and wrote a short message: _‘u suck’_ before turning his phone on silent and curling up on his stomach.

* * *

Dean checked his hair one last time in the rear view mirror then slipped out of his car, locking the door. He walked into the bustling dinner. He looked around, finding a table in the back that was clear of people. Dean quickly walked over and plopped down, looking around and finding all the waitresses busy with other people. He felt a little uncomfortable sitting alone, and especially with his silky panties underneath his thick clothes. Dean couldn’t do anything about it though. He shuffled closed to the wall, leaning against it and relaxing. A waitress came up to him two minutes later, asking for his order. He ordered a black coffee, and she walked off to get it for him, returning a moment later.

Dean thanked her and put a packet of sugar in his coffee, stirring it lightly before sipping it. He winced at the shitty coffee, setting it back down immediately and just barely managing to swallow the mouthful he had taken. He'd sent the guy, Castiel - seriously, what kind of name was that, his picture so now all he had to do was wait for him. It didn't take more than three minutes for someone to walk up to this table.

“Dean?”

He looked up and felt his mouth dry up instantly. It was him, definitely. He wore an expensive suit, a trench coat in beige draped over his forearm. His eyes were a dark ocean blue color and his hair was a mess of dark brown. Dean swallowed dryly and scrambled up to his feet, shyly holding his hand out. “Uh...” Shit, Dean wasn't shy. Why was he being like this? Castiel shook his hand firmly. He dropped his hand a second later and sat down on the other side of the booth. Dean sat down again as well, fidgeting nervously. Dean cleared his throat, tapping his fingernails against the side of his mug. “I wouldn’t get any coffee if I were you.”

“And why not?” Castiel asked, glancing down at Dean’s cup.

“It’s gross,” he muttered, shrugging. “Tastes like death.”

Castiel hummed, quiet and barely audible in the loud diner. Dean swallowed and let the air out of his lungs, licking his lips. “So... you wanna go?” Dean asked, staring down at the table. He was excited, but he was also scared. He didn’t know this man, he didn’t know if he had any diseases or he was some kind of serial killer. He didn’t want to die, not today or any time in the near future.

“Sure,” Castiel replied, standing up and running his hand down the front of his clothes. Dean scrambled to his feet and dug into his back pocket for his wallet, fumbling with it. “Here.” Castiel touched his hands, sending a tingle racing up his arms, and dropped a crispy ten dollars bill onto the table. “On me,” he murmured, smiling.

Dean nodded and tucked his wallet away again, scratching the side of his head. Castiel turned on his heel and walked away, heading towards the exit. Dean followed after him, hurrying to catch up and falling into step beside him once they stepped onto the cement. They’d agreed upon this place for a reason. There was a motel right next door, it’s sign flashing brightly at them as they headed towards it. Castiel had said he would get the room and then meet Dean at the diner. Dean glanced around them but no one was even looking at them for a second. It was nearly empty here too.

Castiel led him to room number eleven and held the door open for him, stepping in after him and closing the door, locking it. Dean moved to the middle of the room, glancing around. A shitty king bed room. Great. Castiel stepped up behind him, slowly placing his hands on his shoulders and moving them down his arms, grabbing his hips lightly. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Dean’s right ear. “Get naked,” he whispered lowly. Dean shivered and felt a stir in is groin. He stepped away and pulled off his leather jacket, tossing it onto the table in the corner. He pulled off his open red button up and dropped it to the floor, then grabbed the hem of his dark grey shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Dean raised a brow at Castiel, kicking his boots off and pushing them to the end of the bed. Castiel’s lips twitched as he took him in with a dark, lusty gaze. Dean bit his lip for a second, and bent forward, pulling his socks off. Castiel glanced at Dean’s face and reached his hands up, beginning to loosen his dark blue tie. He pulled it from around his neck smoothly, letting it pool on the dirty motel carpet.

Dean licked his lips as Castiel removed his blazer, stepping back and placing it on the table, right beside Dean’s jacket. He started on his dress shirt next, smoothly undoing the buttons and revealing more and more of his tan, hairless chest. He was muscled but not overly, there was no glaring six pack but there was a bit of a four pack. Castiel removed his shirt, setting it on top of his blazer, and Dean licked his lips at the sight of his muscled arms. Fuck.

“Get on the bed,” Castiel said, removing his shoes and socks, setting them neatly underneath the table. Dean undid his belt, then his jeans and shoved them down, kicking them to the side and dropping onto the hard motel bed, crawling up until his head hit the pillow.

Castiel bent down and picked up his tie, walking over to the foot of the bed as he curled the ends around both of his hands, pulling it taut and tilting his head at Dean. He smiled slowly, and it was sinister, dark, like he had the best and worst kinds of plans for Dean. Dean squirmed and bit his lip, glancing at his panties and then back up at Castiel. He wasn’t even looking at them. Castiel loosened his grip on his tie and held it in one hand, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He slowly crawled up, straddling Dean’s hips, resting his ass back against his cock. Dean groaned and felt his cock swell up, twitching as it hardened against him. He rocked his hips up, biting his lip.

“Come on, man,” he said. “I’m ready. Just fuck me.” Castiel raised a brow and moved up Dean’s body, hovering over his chest. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hands and lifted them up, crossing them at the wrist. Castiel let go for a second and then began to wrap the tie around them, tying them together securely. Dean squirmed, brows furrowing as he watched. He wasn’t sure about this, it only added to his nerves, but _fuck_ , if it didn’t make this hotter. Castiel made Dean lift his arms up above his head, and secured the tie to the headboard. Dean tugged at his arms and they barely moved an inch. He shuddered. He was essentially helpless, vulnerable, and it was making him hornier.

Dean wiggled his hips, spreading his legs and slumping back against the mattress. He still hadn’t come since the night before, and his balls ached. Castiel shuffled backwards, settling between his thighs. He scratched down Dean’s chest, light but with enough pressure that Dean felt it and it left red marks. He tilted his head back and moaned quietly, eyes falling shut.

Castiel grasped his hips and leaned down, licking Dean’s hard cock through his panties. Dean hissed and arched his back, hips trying to twitch up towards his mouth and failing thanks to the hands holding him back. “Dude,” he breathed, feeling Castiel suck at his balls through his panties. “Come on.” He held back a frustrated whine, pulling at his bound wrists. Dean’s cock pulsed hotly, and his balls throbbed. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, begging. Castiel chuckled in response and started to lick and suck his cock enthusiastically. Dean’s dick twitched and shifted in his panties. It was curled up towards his belly, the head poking out the top, leaking precum onto his skin; God, he was desperate already.

Castiel lifted his head, licking his lips. He sat up straight, moving to rest his ass back on his heels, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out three condoms and a bottle of lube, tossing the items onto the bed. They were those damn Magnum condoms, and just the sight of them made Dean’s dick pulse and his ass clench with anticipation.

"Come on, _old man_ ,” he said breathlessly. “Put that cock of yours to good use.” The right corner of Castiel’s lips twitched up and he raised his left eyebrow. Dean swallowed thickly, his heart stuttering in his chest. Maybe not the best idea to tease someone that had you tied to the headboard, completely at their mercy.

“I’m not an old man, Dean. Refrain from calling me one,” Castiel said, tugging Dean's panties off and tossing them over the side of the bed. He slapped Dean’s upper bare inner thigh, digging his nails into the stinging flesh and dragging them down to his knee. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, bucking his hips, pressing the back of his head into the pillow. Castiel apparently believed in symmetry, because he did the exact same to his other thigh. Dean clenched his jaw and lifted his head, glancing between his pink thighs and squirming.

“That all you got, old man?” _Jesus, Dean, keep your mouth shut._ Dean growled inwardly at himself. Castiel shot him a gaze that was both warning him not to continue and daring him to. Dean curled his toes into the sheets. “Getting slow in your old age, professor?”

Castiel didn’t hit his thighs again, but he did shake his head, chin almost touching his chest. Dean could just barely see the smile on his face. He grabbed Dean’s legs, and flipped him onto his stomach. Dean yelped at the manhandling, mostly surprised at how easily Castiel did it. The tie twisted tighter around his wrists; Castiel leaned over him and loosened the knot, giving Dean more give.

He pressed his abdomen to Dean’s back, cock against his ass, and lips to his ear. “I’m going to fuck you, Dean,” Castiel whispered huskily, his hand trailing down Dean’s side, over his ass. “And you’re not going to come until I do.” Dean whined as Castiel’s fingers rubbed over his already stretched hole. He jerked his hips into the bed, pressing his forehead into the pillow below and spreading his legs further apart. Castiel chuckled into his ear and then moved down, mouthing hotly at his neck. He sucked on his skin, laving at the marks he no doubt left behind. He trailed down Dean’s spine, forcing him to arch his spine at the pleasurable tickles that raced up and down his back. Castiel bit into his left ass cheek.

“Fuck!” Dean yelped, trying to jerk away. Castiel soothed the bite mark with his tongue, pressing tender kisses to his ass. Castiel repeated the actions to his other cheek, sucking against the tender spots. “S-shit, dude.” It stung, but Dean's dick throbbed anyways. Dean felt him grasp his hips and spread his ass cheeks apart, and he certainly felt the rough stubble between his cheeks as Castiel licked at his hole. “O-oh,” Dean gasped, eyes widening and thighs twitching. No one had ever bothered to rim him before.

Castiel licked slowly but firmly, flicking the tip of his tongue into Dean’s asshole. Castiel lifted his head, and Dean could hear him licking his lips. “Apple pie?” he asked, amused. Dean huffed and buried his face in the pillow, arching his back and pushing his ass in Castiel’s face. That earned him a sharp smack to his right cheek, but Castiel buried his face back between his cheeks and went _to fucking town._ Dean squeezed his eyes shut and practically sobbed into his pillow, rocking into the sheets and chasing an orgasm that he wasn’t allowed to have. He didn’t have to listen, but it seemed like Castiel knew he wouldn’t. Castiel kept him right on the edge of pure bliss, teasing him with a mix of licks and sucks and bites and _slurps_.

Castiel let go of him and sat up. Dean slumped into the sheets, trying to catch his breath. His cock pulsed, tucked between the sheets and his abdomen. Dean lifted his head and looked back at Castiel with a bleary gaze, watching him slather lube onto the condom covering his cock. God, he was still wearing his pants. They were just opened at the zipper, his cock hanging down with it’s own weight. He was so much bigger in person, and Dean was honestly a little worried now.

Castiel didn’t immediately push into him, however. He used his lube covered fingers to spread Dean open more, making him take four fingers fully. His ass practically swallowed them up, and he fluttered around the digits. Castiel seemed pleased, and pulled them out, adjusting his body so he could nudge the tip of his cock against his hole. Dean held his breath as Castiel pushed in, his eyes widening at the thickness sliding in slowly with a little difficulty.

Dean felt Castiel press into his back, bracing himself on his hands and knees. He moaned against Dean’s nape, pulsing hotly inside of his ass. The moment Castiel’s cold belt pressed into Dean’s ass, the breath left Dean in a hard whoosh. Dean fluttered around him, closing his legs a little and moaning into the pillow. “Holy fucking shit,” he rasped, panting heavily. He felt a little cross-eyed, honestly. Castiel reached so deep inside him, touching sensitive places that lit a fire in his belly. “A-ah,” Dean choked as Castiel rolled his hips. His cock just barely moved inside of him, and Dean felt like a damn puddle on the sheets.

Castiel huffed with amusement, making circles with his hips, grinding his cock against all the delicate spots in his ass. “Am I still an old man, Dean?” Castiel murmured into his ear. Dean keened softly in response, and could just see the raised brow in his mental image of Castiel.

“No,” he whined. “No, no, no. Y-you’re not. I promise. I- Ah- I swear. Please, God, please move.” Dean let out a low-pitched moan as Castiel only slowed the rocking of his hips. “Please, Cast- Cas. J-just, please, fuck, make me your little bitch.”

Castiel clucked his tongue in Dean’s ear. “No, Dean,” Castiel began. He pushed Dean’s thighs further apart and dropped more of his weight onto Dean’s back. He stopped moving his hips and adjusted his knees. “I’ll make you my pretty little princess.” Dean didn’t even have a second to reply to him, because the next thing he knew, Castiel was pulling out a few inches and _slamming_ right back in.

Dean was a little ashamed of the wail he let out. He jerked at the tie holding his hands to the headboard, bent his legs at the knee and curled his toes, feet pointing towards the ceiling. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trembling hands pawing at the bed. A hot coil tightened more and more in his belly with each harsh thrust of Castiel's hips. He grabbed the tie, wrapping his hands around the taut fabric and pulling.

Castiel hummed against his shoulder, seemingly pleased with himself. He adjusted his body once more, and then started fucking in and out of Dean. It wasn't the easiest slide, and that just seemed to make it even better. Castiel was gloriously thick, stretching him open wide and making him feel empty each time he pulled out a few inches. He wasn’t ready for Castiel to pick up his pace, nor was he ready for how hard he slammed into him. Dean could only make an ‘o’ shape with his lips and try to breathe as Castiel pounded little noises out of him.

“Do you like that, princess?” Castiel asked.

“Y-yeah,” he gasped, clenching around Castiel. The name made his heart skip a beat.

Castiel moaned softly into his neck, hips twitching. “You’re so tight, Dean,” he rasped, sounding almost pained. “You feel so good, princess. Soft and hot, mm, and- fuck- I’m not going- to, ah, last long.”

Dean grinned into the pillow. “What’s- shit- What’s wrong, old man? Can’t handle a- oh, fuck!” Dean choked on his own words as Castiel slammed into him so hard the headboard knocked against the thin wall. Castiel practically growled in his ear, pounding him straight into the sheets, the headboard knocking against the wall continuously.

“What did I say about calling me that?” Castiel said. Dean cried out, rutting against the sheets desperately. He was so close, he just needed- he needed-

“Please,” Dean breathed out heavily. “S-sorry. I- Please- I-” His eyes stung with unshed tears, and the coil in his belly tightened and tightened until- Castiel switched angles and slammed directly into his prostate and that was it for Dean. He screamed into his pillow, arching his back and clenching around Castiel as he came between the sheets and his own abdomen.

Dean was distantly aware of Castiel coming, but couldn’t really comprehend the moment. Dean mewled softly into the pillow, shivering as Castiel pulled away from him. He felt so fuzzy, and unable to move his body. Castiel untied his wrists and flipped him onto his back, off the wet spot. He cleaned him up with a rough, damp cloth and tucked him under the sheets, sliding in beside him. Dean passed out after that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yall i hope u enjoyed this at least a tiny bit. please comment and kudo and all that great stuff that makes my heart flutter :D


End file.
